


Nott the Best Detective Agency

by mountainofschist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Detective AU, Slow Burn, brooklyn 99 au, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainofschist/pseuds/mountainofschist
Summary: Beau Laurence, Yasha Armstrong, Jester Lavorre and Caleb Widogast are all detectives under the leadership of Sergeant Nott Bren and Captain Fjord Tusktooth in Brooklyn's 99th precinct. This is a collection of one shots detailing their daily misadventures with the Captain's assistant Mollymauk Tealeaf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for ages, but I just haven't really gotten around to doing it until now. I think that I'm going to have each chapter be a one shot of their misadventures as detectives instead of having a connected plot. I might change that in the future but I hope you enjoy!

         Beau sighed as she leaned back in her desk chair.

“Hey, Armstrong. What do you think the new Captain will be like?”

The tall woman sitting at the desk across from Beau shrugged.

“I don’t know, Laurence. I just hope they’re better than the last Captain.”

Beau huffed and crossed her arms. “What do you have against Gustav? He was an amazing Captain!”

Yasha rolled her eyes and went back to the paperwork sitting on her desk. “You just liked him because he let you do whatever you wanted.”

Beau shrugged. “It's not my fault you have a stick up your ass. Knowing my luck, the new Captain will have an even bigger stick up his ass-” Beau trailed off as a man cleared his throat behind her. She scrambled up out of her chair. “Heyyy! New Captain alert!” She looked around nervously before cheekily smiling at the half-orc. “You must be the new CO. The name’s Detective Beauregard Laurence, but you can call me Beau. Anyways… great to meet you-”

She stopped talking when the new Captain interrupted her, his southern accent oddly charming.

“No, don’t let me interrupt you. You were describing what kind of person I’m going to be. I’d like you to finish.”

Beau shrugged and look to Yasha for aid.  When Yasha just cocked an eyebrow Beau looked back to the Captain.

“No, that’s not necessary.”

The Captain just stared at her, waiting for an answer.

“Well, I was just saying that you would have a massive stick up your ass and that you’d probably be a terrible captain.”

He nodded and started to walk towards his office. He stopped and pointed to Beau’s shirt. “The next time I see you, I expect you to be wearing a full length shirt, Detective.”

Beau stepped forward. “Oh, uh, actually the last Captain didn’t care if I wore crop tops.”

He stopped again, turning all the way around this time. “Well, your new Captain does and more importantly he cares that you follow his direct orders.” He paused and looked around the room. “Everyone. I’m your new Commanding Officer, Captain Fjord Tusktooth.”

A small blue tiefling suddenly shouted from behind Beau. “Speech! Speech!”

Captain Tusktooth looked at the tiefling. “That was my speech.”

The tiefling nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “Short and sweet.”

He looked to the small goblin standing at the back of the group. “Sergeant Bren. Follow me.”

 

         They walked into the Captain’s office as he shut the door behind them. He walked up to the window and looked out at the bullpen. “Alright, Sergeant. Tell me about your squad.”

Nott walked up next to him and pointed to an unshaven man in wrinkled clothes.

“That’s Caleb Widogast. He doesn’t look like much, and he’s not in the best shape, but he’s a hard worker and a vital part of our team.”  
She pointed to the blue tiefling in a floral patterned blouse. “That’s Jester Lavorre. She looks soft on the outside, but she’s a badass. She is also obsessed with pastries of any kind.”

She pointed to the tall woman in a black leather jacket and jeans. “That’s Yasha Armstrong. She looks terrifying and she is, when she wants to be. She’s our second best detective.”

She pointed at the dark skinned human wearing jeans, a crop top and a button down. “Lastly, Beau Laurence. She’s our best detective. She likes putting away bad guys and she loves solving puzzles. The only puzzle she hasn’t solved is how to grow up.”

Captain Tusktooth nodded at Nott. “That was very well put.”

Nott smiled. “Thank you, Sir.”

Captain Tusktooth sighed as he sat down in his chair. “This squad is my last shot at being Captain and I really hope that she doesn’t mess it up.”


	2. Update

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've just been in a real creative funk after Molly and I haven't been happy with anything I've been writing. I'll post as soon as I'm out of what ever this is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, they don't bite. If you want more of this bullshit, head on over to my tumblr @mountainofschist


End file.
